Wild is Natural
by Foxmur
Summary: Marlene questions her outdoor behavior, and goes to Julien because he is the only one who may know how to help her. Instead, it becomes a situation of hidden romance. This takes place after Otter Gone Wild. Julene. Rated for explicit reasons. Complete.


**Disclaimer- **I do not now, nor have I ever shared, been associated with, or claimed any ownership of the television show 'Penguins of Madagascar', I only claim rights to the stories I have created, the plots behind them and the time spent to create them. All ownership of the actual show belongs to Nickelodeon and DreamWorks. ~Fox..

**Note- **To all who are reading, I would like to thank you for your time being used to read something I have decided to contribute to the community. I hope that this read is enjoyable. I would very much appreciate it if after your read you would leave a kind review of your opinion of this story, a simple response will please me.~Fox..

**Warning- **This story is rated M for sexual content and adult language. I would also like to notify that this story is a Julene (Julien/Marlene) fiction. If you are uninterested in that pairing, do not like this for the rating, or would rather not read because of personal reasons, I would like to ask for you to be mature and find somewhere else to enjoy yourself. I refuse to make someone read something they'd rather not, so if you travel somewhere else, I will understand. Also, this takes place later in the night of the episode 'Otter Gone Wild'. Enjoy. ~Fox..

**'Wild is Natural'**

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short**

_Marlene _**POV-**

**What **happened out there? Skipper wouldn't tell me after he FINALLY let me out of that damn cage, he is such a jerk for even putting me in there. How did I get in there anyways? Why wouldn't he explain what happened? What went wrong with me? I can't remember anything.. All I know is that we were going to get some Snow Cones, Julien tagged along and I just..I don't know. It's like I was knocked out of something. I sort of woke up in that cage, and it was getting dark. Almost as if I went through time. One second, it was just about noon, then it's about night-time. What happened, seriously? Why were they unwilling to tell me? What did I do to make Julien run off sad? Did..I hurt him? Did I scare him? Did I make him hate me? I don't know what happened. Skipper went somewhere with the other three and left me. He finally came back after at least an hour. God that was such an annoying thing to deal with. He just unlocked the cage. I remember that I wanted to yell at him. He did have a sorry face though. I know he must of had something important to do. But he could of at least unlocked the damn cage and let me out. But I wanted to know what happened. He only told me that it was unlike the average me, and the rest was classified. I only remember feeling excited because of the beauty of the outdoors. I just..vanished after I experienced it. I ended up back in the zoo, in the cage. I can't remember anything!

I finally got back to my habitat about an hour ago. It's getting late now, but I can't sleep. I'm just so angry, but I'm more confused. I don't know what happened, and I really want to know. It's a very serious thing it feels like, and I don't understand why I can't find out. I didn't kill anybody did I? Did I hurt someone? What did I do? Julien was saying how I was in love with him, but I don't know where THAT came from. I mean, I do sort of like him..but I can't exactly say I love him. Why was he crying? Did he..think it was weird? Was he afraid of me for thinking that I love him? Was he upset about it? What went on while I wasn't me. Apparently that's what happened. I wasn't myself. I don't know what could of happened, but I just know how I went from one minute to about six hours in a second. I want to know what happened! Maybe..Julien would tell me what happened. Maybe, if he isn't mad at me still, maybe he can tell me what happened. I don't know what I could of done to make him run away from me crying, or to have him say that I loved him. He said something about 'Courtship'. I don't really know what he could mean by that. Does it have something to do with me loving him? What did he mean when he said I was 'growly'? Obviously I spent a lot of time around him when I was..growly? So I guess it would be best to see him about it. I never expected myself to want to go to Julien of all animals for help. Sort of ridiculous.

However he is my only possible assistant in this situation, considering Skipper wont say a single word about it. Well, besides 'Classified', but he should really explain something about it to me. I don't know what I could of done to make everyone so..silent about it. They were somewhat afraid of me too. Kowalski kept muttering to himself about how it was a 'wierd' situation. What could he of meant by that? Plus, I never got my..what was it? Oh right. Snow Cone. They were all eating some in front of me and never let me have one. They're so rude. I could at least know what I did to not get what they allowed my to tag along with. It's stupid! But, forget the stupid cone things, I have absolutely no idea of what I could of possibly done to suddenly change everyone. I haven't done much to anyone. I'll be honest about being sort of nosy, but I don't think that would make everything that happened earlier take place. I never actually hurt anyone. Did I? It's almost as if Julien ran away because I..broke his heart. Maybe by 'Courtship' he meant, together. By together did he mean..a couple? Does..he love me? Did he say that I loved him to give me a hint? I don't even know anymore. But it seems like it would be a great idea to talk about it with him. I hope that whatever I did to make him sad doesn't hold onto him. I never meant to hurt anybody. I don't even know what I did. I think I'll just go. It'll solve my struggle. As long as Skipper didn't tell Julien to keep it silent. I know that he isn't even well at keeping secrets so why am I worried? Oh right, because I made him cry. Well, I might as well try and solve this problem. Things can only get better..right?

_Julien _**POV-**

**Marlene **just acted as if I hadn't even been with her that whole time, as if it never happened. I know she's lying, she remembers everything that went on outside. How she pinned me to the ground, how she kissed me..I was going to mate with her if she really wanted. Her looking like that, it was very..scary, but to have her touching me that way was very arousing. I was seriously enjoying it. I mean, I've always loved her, a lot, and being, well, seduced..it was very romantic. I felt like someone I loved FINALLY loved me back. But why did she have to suddenly act like it never happened? Like..when the penguins came..she went all crazy. I don't know why she had to suddenly change the mood as if she were going to hurt me instead of make love to me, but I just hate how when she went..un-crazy..she acted like nothing happened. Like she couldn't remember it. That just broke my heart. I love her, and she was loving me. When I said I was willing to return to what we were doing, she just denied it, as if she were disgusted by me. Who could think that I, King Julien, am disgusting? What did I ever do to deserve that type of disrespect? I never caused any harm, I never went coo-coo, I never became to mean. I need a smoothie..

"Maurice!" I shouted sadly from my throne. He quickly made his way in front of me. "Yes your heighness?" He asked with an unwilling tone. "Be bringing to me a smoothie..it will help me be calming de' problem into my brain" I replied. More of pain in my heart, but I don't think he'd care which way it was, he'd probably just try to get the smoothie as fast as he could, and get more time to himself. As I did give him a longer time to relax tonight. I don't think he'd exactly want me, or anyone ruining it. However I am the king, so I assume he'd want to exchange a bit of that time to keep me pleased. He doesn't actually have to do EVERY singly thing I tell him to do. I'm not actually making him. I don't really know why he follows me. I don't think I'm a thrill to him. To anyone. Marlene would of been a special asset to my heart. She could of maybe gotten everyone to know that I'm not the worst person around. Her being with me would probably change her attitude and make everyone think I'm better than a selfish king. I may be a little bit of that, but I just want to be around everyone I like, it's just a stupid idea that takes over me each time I go to one of them. It's strange.

"Here's your smoothie King Julien" Maurice rudely said as he handed it to me. You don't have to be angry at me, you didn't have to get it if you didn't want to. "Tank' you, Maurice" I replied. I grabbed it from him and took a sip. I looked over to Marlene's habitat. I watched as she was standing there, thinking to herself. She's probably thinking about what happened earlier. About what happened when she and I were out in the park and having a little fun. About how she should of told everyone about what happened and how much she's in love with me. I would of came out with it if I were her, I don't know why she couldn't tell them. Why did she have to have trouble sharing what happened? It's not like they would care. It was hard for me to even deal with her denial. It was like my heart shattered into billions of shards of glass, then those shards broke, and so on. I don't know what went wrong. I tried my best to keep her happy. I willingly agreed to what was going on because I've always loved her. I wanted what was going on to happen. I don't care if it was true love or if it was just for sex, but I wanted it anyways. I would of done anything she would of let happen. I practicly follow her every command. Like she is my queen. I would be glad if I could make her mine. My world would change completely.

"Maurice" I called politely. "Yes King Julien?" He asked, again unwillingly. "Do you know what it is like to be in love, but de' oder' person eider' does not know it, or dey' do but dey' do not know if dey' like it or not?" I asked. He showed a more interested look. "Can you be more specific?" He questioned. I sighed. "I am in love. Wit' Marlene. What was to be going on earlier today was dat' de' penguins, Marlene and I were to be going out to de' park. But Marlene went super crazy, and den' she started to come on to me. I love her doh' so I was to be liking it. But den' when we all got back to de' zoo, she was to be not remembering everyting' she said, and denies eva' showing any lovie-dovie stuff to me" I explained. He looked confused. "I dunno' King Julien, what do you mean she went crazy outside of the zoo? Like, love-crazy?" He asked. I shrugged. "I do not know. All dat' I am to be knowing is dat' she took me somewhere quiet and was coming onto me. She kissed me and I tink' she was trying to make love to me. But de' penguins showed up and she king-napped me and went super-crazy again. De' penguins captured her and put her into a cage and when we came back to de' zoo she could not remember a ting'. I tink' she is lying" I re-explained. "I'm not sure King Julien. Maybe you need to talk to her about it and tell her your feelings. It wouldn't hurt to try, the worst she can say is no" He responded. I nodded. "Not now doh', I am to be wanting some time to tink' about it". He nodded. "Whatever you find best, King Julien".

_Marlene _**POV-**

**This **isn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be. I slowly climbed over the fence. I hope he doesn't think I'm going to hurt him, because I'm definitely not. I only want to talk. About what happened outside of the zoo. Nothing about him saying that I loved him or anything after the outside events, just me being out. I'll forget that he even said that stuff to me. I walked slowly towards the concrete slabs. I think that he's on his throne. I saw him there as I was coming over, but I'm not to sure if he's still there. "Marlene?" Came a voice. I looked towards it and it was Maurice. "Oh. You scared me, Maurice" I replied, relieved it wasn't Julien. "Yeah..What are you doing here? King Julien was telling me you sort of broke his heart, that he didn't want to be near you right now" He spoke. So I did break his heart. Fantastic. "What do you mean I broke his heart? I can't remember any sort of affection towards him going on today" I defended. "Well, he told me how you went crazy outside of the zoo. You were coming on to him and the penguins interrupted, making you angry. When you all finally got back to the zoo, you said you couldn't remember a thing, and Julien tried to accept your affection but you denied it" He explained. I..went crazy? "What do you mean..crazy?" I slowly asked. "I dunno', but Julien was there and he said it was some kind of love-crazy, but I was only told that by Julien. You asked the Penguins yet?" He asked. "I tried, but they wouldn't tell me a single thing. That's why I came here, because apparently I was with Julien most of the time and I want to find out what I did to make him say I was in love with him, and something about courtship". "Well, if you're gonna' talk to King Julien, he's on the bouncy now trying to think". "Alright. Thank you Maurice".

He walked away and I slowly walked towards their bounce-house. Now that I know I went crazy-whatever that means-it explains a little bit, but not enough. Julien'll give me a good discussion about it. I sound strange when I say that. No matter. I wont get help anywhere else but here. I don't think that he'll be willing to talk to me about it, but I will make sure I know something about my problem outside of the zoo. I don't really know what kind of crazy 'love-crazy' is, but it sounded like Maurice was serioius. By love crazy, did he mean I went into some kind of mating season attitude? Some kind of burst of inner feelings? Other people taking attraction to me? I have absolutely no idea. But that's why I'm here, to find out what went wrong. To find out this love-craziness. To find out what everyones sudden change in attitude was. I looked over to the bouncy and Julien was in fact on it. But, he looks..different. He doesn't look like his mindless, carefree, party-crazed self.. He looks sad. Broken-hearted. Like Maurice said. I..I did do something to make him feel bad. I..I can't believe I would do something like that. I can't ever remember what it was that I did, but I'm disgusted that I ever did something like that. It's just so..not like me.. He's laying on his back and starring up to the stars. I can see a couple tears on the side of his face. He's holding himself tightly with his arms. Did..I really cause him THAT much harm? I must of..scarred him for life. It's almost as if he's been scared out of his mind. I don't want to do this..but it may solve things. I can only hope.

"Julien?" I called softly. I heard him mutter something. I slowly made my way over. "Julien? A-are you alright?" I asked. I watched as he was turning in the bouncy. "Julien" I called again, making my way in front of his body. I looked at his face and his eyes were closed, but tears were still coming out. "Please Julien. I don't know what I did to do this to you, can you talk to me?" I asked. I watched as he took a breath. "W-what are you to be wanting..M-Marlene..is it not bad enough dat' you are to be seeing me dis' way?.." A short pause. "Are you here to crush my heart into nuting'?" He finished his sentence. W-what.. What did I do to him to cause him this much trauma? I'm not a bad person..why would he be crying over something I did? Did I hurt him while I was love-crazy? "Julien..I'm not trying to harm you..I only want help" I told him. I watched him puff out a laugh. "You are to be wanting help? After you were to be making me unhappy? Forget dat'!" He shouted. "But Julien, I don't even know what I did to put you into this situation! Was it something to do with me being out of the zoo?". I watched him sit up and look me in the eyes. His eyes were a little red, and tears were slightly falling out now.

"Dat' is exactly what you said when we came back. Dat' you could not remember anyting' from our adventure togeder'! How am I to be not knowing you are to be breaking my heart completely? You are lying and I am knowing it. You know exactly what went on out of da' zoo, but you are just to cruel to understand our love!" He shouted, then mumbled near the end. "I don't know what you're talking about Julien. I mean, if you would of told me you liked me..". "I have Marlene! Many times! Den', when we were out of da' zoo, you were finally returning da' favor" He interrupted. I sat beside him. He looked unhappy that I sat next to him, but I want him to calm down. It's all I can do to find out what went wrong. "What do you mean I returned the favor? What did I do?" I asked kindly. He wiped his eyes. "You were to be taking us away from de' penguins, and you pinned me to da' ground.." He started. I nodded my head to tell him to continue. "I was a bit afraid dat' you were going to hurt me, but..you actually kissed me" He continued. I kissed..Julien? Calm down Marlene. It may be a bit over your extreme, but he needs to know you're here to help him, not hurt. Just go along with it. "Are you telling to me dat' you do not remember any of dat' magic?" He asked, wiping his eyes again.

I shook my head. "I can't remember anything in-between me leaving the zoo, and coming back in" I confessed. He deepened his frown. "I'm not lying Julien, I really don't. If I would remember ever doing that to you, I would be honest and straight-forward about doing it" I helped. "But, why was it dat' you were saying you could not remember, when you know dat' it happened!" He questioned. "Because I can't remember anything of it Julien. Nothing. It isn't just being with you, it's anything else that went on, if I did do anything else. I can't remember a thing" I defended. He shook his head. "Be proving you are not a liar" He ordered. "What are you talking about? I'm not lying!" I fought. "Prove it!". I sighed. "How am I supposed to prove something I can't remember anything about?" I asked. He wiped his eyes and smiled. "Kiss me again. On de' lips dis' time. Den' I will believe dat' you are telling da' truth and I will tell you what was to be going on outside of da' zoo" He wagered. You sneaky bastard! I sighed. I'm not going to get anywhere if I don't do it. Plus if I don't, he'll hate me. I don't want him to hate me, I just..don't feel ready to be in a type of relationship so soon. I haven't even had a mate before. I've always been alone..

"Are you doing to do it?" He asked. I sighed again. It'll only be a second. It wont kill me. What's the worst that could happen? I looked at him straight in the eye and I made a fake smirk. I leaned in and I stuck my lips to his. I was about to pull out, but suddenly I felt him grab onto me. I felt him pull me in and not let me pull out. I don't want this! I tried to pull out. I watched a tear trail down his eye. I'm guessing he really wanted this. I'm not to sure about it, but it's for the best. I might as well try and enjoy it if it's going to end faster. I accepted it. I felt him hold onto me for dear life and he was trying to guide his tongue in. I wasn't expecting him to do this..but now I'm sort of liking it.. I let my tongue slide out and take his and battle for dominance. I felt him lashing the walls of my mouth with his tongue, and it felt so incredible. I've never kissed before..and this is just terrific. I closed my eyes. I love this so much, but I want him to end it soon. Please do. You made a promise. I listened to him take a couple breaths while still trying to swirl his tongue around my mouth. He pulled one of his arms off of me and I felt him lean into me. Wha-wait no. I don't want this! I opened my eyes wide and I used my now-free right arm to try and push him off.

Luckily I did and he landed on the wall of the bouncy. "Ah!" He shouted in slight pain. "What was dat' being for?" He asked. "Because you were trying to have sex with me! I made a deal that I would kiss you and you would tell me what happened to me. I want an explanation. Now" I ordered. "I am only continuing what you were starting earlier" He defended. I didn't start anything! "I don't know what you're talking about. I never tried to mate with you" I argued. He made a smirk. "I know you are lying Marlene. Afta' you kissed me earlier today, you were to be touching me in a way I neva' expected. Do not lie to your king" He spoke. Didn't I just prove that I don't remember anything? What is his problem? "Julien. I don't remember a single thing that happened outside of the zoo. There is no possible way I'm lying right now, and I just proved that by kissing you" I defended. "But what I find strange is dat' you actually did it. Da' real Marlene would not eva' try and do dat' to me. Is der' someting' wrong wit' dat'?" He asked with a smile on his face. I didn't respond. I..normally wouldn't ever do something like that. Ever. "You told me you would give me information on what happened outside of the zoo. I wasn't proving any love, I was proving I can't remember anything". His smile lowered.

"So..you are saying you remember NOTHING dat' was to be going on. Not a single ting' at all?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm completely lost. I came to ask you for help because Skipper wouldn't open his beak. I haven't learned anything except that I was 'love-crazy' and that I was not myself. I have no idea of what else I could of been. I have no idea of what I did either. I thought you might be able to help me because..well..by the way you ran away crying, you sounded as if I did something that made you feel happy, and when I came through I did something to make you depressed. I wasn't expecting any of that to just happen, I only came for help" I explained. His smirk faded. He sat back down. "I am sorry dat' I almost did dat', I just..love you..is all" He spoke. "Is that why you said I loved you?" I asked. He shrugged. "Afta' what was to be happening out der', I tought' dat' you loved me. After what you did to me I felt like I had you wit' me and I felt like you loved me. But you said you could not remember anyting', it just broke my heart" He explained. I frowned. "What did I do to you Julien?".

_Julien _**POV-**

**Before **or after you became normal again? "Do you mean outside of da' zoo?" I asked. She shrugged. "I guess so. That's all I can't remember, so yes. I wanna' know what I did to you outside of the zoo" She spoke. I sighed. I really don't want to be near her right now. A second ago I just felt the need to do what I did. To deepen that kiss, whether it was fake or not, it felt so right to do. I just felt like she did that to prove to me she loved me, but I guess she has no favoring to me in that type of way. I've been a fool. "When could you not remember anyting'?" I asked. "Once I went outside of the zoo. About a minute after I went out, I couldn't remember a single thing about what happened". I nodded. Maybe, she can't remember anything about when she was crazy. When she wasn't, well, herself. Maybe she never wanted to do the things she did. If she could remember them, I would tell her about how much I love her. But I can't. She would be confused, or afraid, confused and afraid. She just wouldn't accept someone like me. I don't deserve someone like her. I was a coward to just run away after she couldn't remember anything. I embarrassed myself in front of her and the penguins. She saw me just a few minutes ago crying to myself about the whole situation. So very pathetic.

"As you know, everyone was out going to get some Snow Cones, yes?" I asked. She nodded. "I remember that, but what about outside?". I took a breath. "When we were all outside, you ran off somewhere and we figured you had made a head start for da' Snow Cone cart. We found you, but you were not yourself. You changed into some kind of beast. You attacked de' penguins, and I was interested. I tought' dat' da' new side of you was..wild, and I liked it. But you suddenly grabbed me and carried me somewhere quiet and not near da' penguins. Der' you pinned me to da' ground and did not let me go. I tought' dat' you were going to maybe eat me or someting', but instead, you kissed me" I started. She had wide eyed. "By wild, you mean I was unable to talk? I attacked everything that moved? I was a lot different?" She asked. I nodded. "You attacked da' penguins, but you took some kind of attraction towards me. But because I..well..like you dat' way, I was to be accepting it. I was enjoying it" I explained. She didn't say anything. "Afta' you did dat', I realized dat' you had chosen me to be your mate, and I was willing to do so. But da' penguins came and you carried me away on top of dat' needle tingy'. But in da' end, Skipper got us down from der' and you ended up in da' cage. Kowalski was da' one who had da' cage brought it, but he told me dat' it was classified on where it was from". She didn't change her expression.

"So..I tried to..to..to mate..with y-you?" She asked. I nodded. "Dat' is being why I said dat' you loved me at da' entrance of da' zoo. I tought' dat' you loved me, remembered everyting', and I tought' dat' it was a bit safer to be wit' you in your normal state so dat' is why I took so much attraction. But when you told me you could not remember a single ting', I felt destroyed. I felt like someone I loved finally loved me back, but because her closest friends were around she lied and said dat' dey' did not actually love me. So I over-reacted, by running away crying. I know it is patetic' dat' I, King Julien, would do someting' like dat', but it was my emotions overcoming me. I could not control it. I love you Marlene, and I have been trying to prove it eva' since the first time I saw you. You complete me" I explained. She just held her paws on her lap and looked down to the grass. I'm guessing she doesn't like the idea that I love her. I wont be surprised if that's the case. I'm sure I'll be depressed by the time she leaves, but it's what I deserve. I assumed she remembered everything. "So I'm guessing, whenever I..go..wild, I can't remember anything that happened. Because it's not my actual being. I'm guessing, that when I'm out of the zoo, I'm crazy. I don't know what made me..well..do that to you, but..maybe there's a reason for it" She slowly said. I looked back to her face.

What could she mean? A reason for why she attacked me with love? A reason for why I love her? A reason for why she went crazy? I don't really know. "Tell to me, Marlene" I politely ordered. Polite enough to not sound like an order. She thought for a moment. "Like..I went crazy..and I somehow didn't do anything drastic to you. I attacked the penguins, but I didn't attack you, right?" She asked. I nodded. "You attacked dem' wit' violence. You attacked me wit' love" I commented. "Maybe I did that because.." She looked up to me. "..Because.." She struggled to continue. "Out wit' it Marlene. It is okay to tell your king" I comforted. She moved towards me. "Because I..like you too.." She slowly came out. I opened my eyes. "What are you meaning, you like me too?" I asked. "Julien. I know that it may not seem like it. But under your royalty, I see a nice and loving male who only wants to be with other people he can call friends. He doesn't mean any harm, he just has a strange way of wanting to show his friendship. That belief makes me..feel..love". I want to cry now. Only because that is the nicest thing I've ever heard someone tell me. But I've already embarresed myself enough. There's no need to add on to it.

"So..you are saying you..love me..too?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes Julien. I know I said I didn't love you earlier today, but that was because I was confused. I was confused with my emotions for you, because I couldn't remember anything about what happened..outside. I was confused with what you were talking about when you said I was in love with you. But now I realize I am. I haven't really been able to make a final decision on that, but now that I know you only said that because you loved me..I feel right to say that I love you, Julien" She explained. My heart warmed up with happiness. "And..I don't want what I supposedly did to be considered wrong. If I kissed you. If I touched you. If I tried to mate with you, I don't want to deny it. I will accept to those things I did because I feel that my wild side, was my connection to you about my inner feelings. Maybe to deep inside, but it proved to us both that I have serious feelings. For you" She continued. "You are saying..you would continue doing what was to be happening?" I asked. She gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" She asked. I don't really know if I want to continue the question. "What is it, Julien?" She asked. I sighed. "Please do not hate me for asking dis', Marlene" I begged. She nodded. "You can tell me anything". I sighed again. "I meant mating wit' me. You would continue to have sex wit' me, even if you cannot remember it?".

She took a breath. "Well..I wouldn't exactly say I'm trying to do that. But..y-yes, I would. Because I do in fact know I hold love for you. The reason I do is because you entertain me. I see you as a nice, funny, cute, and sensitive guy. I respect you completely, and I believe you're just perfect for me" She responded. I smiled. "Is dat' inner feeling you were talking about, similar to attacking Skipper?" I asked, ready to laugh if she found it funny. She smiled. "If it was for a reason, it was to explain my wild side wants to explain my natural feelings. To attack Skipper? I don't know if it was for hatred, or to get him away from us. But, all I can say is that I probably showed my inner feelings to you because of my wild side" She explained. It went silent for a couple seconds. "I can agree to dat' Marlene. But why do you tink' dat' you went wild outside of da' zoo? What was da' reason for dat'?" I asked. She shrugged. "All I know is that I've been born and raised in captivity, and I've NEVER been outside of the zoo until today. Well, if you want you can add on when I was transferred here, but I couldn't actually be outside of that crate, inside of that truck, so I guess today is the only real showing of wildlife for me. I've never seen it out there before until today, and I guess the beauty and the excitement took over me and..made me wild. Being wild I guess made me unafraid to show any true feelings I had, so it showed my inner thoughts. Thoughts I haven't even noticed until now".

"Are you meaning da' liking you are having towards me?" I asked. She shook her head. "Honestly, Julien, I've always held an attraction towards you. I don't know if it was love, but I've always liked you in a romantic way. As I said, under that strange bit or royalty, I see a man who can make me feel happy. I see you like a positive influence Julien, I accept you for who you are. You haven't ever been here before, I mean, you have been here for some time, but you're still trying to get accustomed to the change in natural habitat". True. But I think I can maintain myself in this city. "When I say dat' I love you Marlene, I mean it. I know dat' you saw me..embarress..myself about ten minutes ago..and when I did dat'..I was just so alone..I felt unaccepted because I tought' dat' you must of been angry, or you hated me, or I did someting' wrong" I replied. She smiled. "Julien. There is this saying I've heard before. I don't remember where, but it helped me think of who the right man would be. It went like this.." She started.

"Whenever a girl cries over a boy, it means she misses him..". "What does dat' have to do wit' what we are talking about?" I asked. "I'm not done..". I waved my paw to tell her to continue. "But when a boy cries over a girl, she means everything in the world to him" She spoke. I smiled. I can agree to that. "I think that you crying, makes you think I mean everything to you. It makes me feel..so..loved. Because of that, I think..I love you". And suddenly I felt her back on my lips again. I wrapped my arms around her like before, but softer. Softer, but tighter.. The tight where it's very soft, but it's like you're going to die if you let go. I let myself do what I did before, and I let my toungue travel in her mouth. I smacked it against the walls and I tackled Marlene's in the most loving way possible. I pulled out and I pulled back in, torturing her mouth in a pleasant way. Suddenly I felt her lean into me. This time I guess she wants it to happen. I'm surprised. When I heard her voice not fifteen minutes ago, I thought that I was going to want to kill myself. But now, she is doing the one thing I didn't expect. That, would be to be happy. That, would be to do THIS. That, would be to want to make love to me. I promise to the Sky Spirits, that if she remains with me, I will prove to her that she is to be my queen, that she deserves royalty and the highest respect. I will treat her like she is the master, and I am the slave. By her command.

_Marlene _**POV-**

**This **is something I never expected myself to do, but I just can't help it. I'm under a spell, and it's connecting me to Julien. I've never seen Julien in this way before, and now..it's just so romantic. I can't deny loving him. He's to sweet to deny. Before today..I've always held a love-hate relationship with him. Like, I thought he was sweet and I felt my heart trying to jump at him, but his attitude would overcome him and make me feel unhappy. Angry at him. Today. I never expected myself to do this. I was the one who started it. I never thought I was going to do this to Julien of all creatures. But..I love him. I can't deny it anymore. He loves me too. I can't fight what is the truth. I am a victom of love. My cellmate in this relationship is Julien. We share this cell together. This cell, is our hearts. We're laying on the bouncy now, I'm right on top of him. I'm actually the one who started this. I can't believe it. But, my heart makes me do what it knows. I'm unable to fight it. But..I don't want to fight it. I want to follow it to the the end of the road. "Are you sure you are wanting to do dis', Marlene?" He asked. I don't know. It's so fast. I've never done it before. I don't know what it's like. But..I love him. I want to do it. "Yes, King Julien" I addressed him by his royal name. I watched the smile appear on his face rapidly.

"Have you eva' done dis' before?" He asked. I shook my head. "I'm a virgin" I confessed. He held his smile. "As am I, Marlene. We are to be sharing dese' few minutes togeder', for it is destiny" He replied. I smiled again. At least..I'm not alone. "You never did it in your old country?" I asked. He shook his head. "Der' were being many peoples wanting to, but I wanted da' right one. I wanted da' one dat' would stay wit' me aftawords', all of da' oder' women would try to stay wit' me just so dey' could get a reputation. But, I did not want any of dat'. I wanted a wife to be wit' me for happiness. Not royalty or popularity. Someone like you, Marlene. Da' one dat' I can trust" He said. That touched my heart. That is something completely true. I want him for his love, not his jewellery, or reputation, body, popularity, none of that! I only want him, for his soul. His..holy soul. This is the side of Julien I've always seen. The side where he's nice, he's lovable, he's caring, he does or says something that actually makes you like him more, this is MY Julien. I kissed him again. "I love you, Julien" I said as I came out of it. "I am loving you too, Marlene" He replied. I smiled. I don't know what things are going to be like after I do..this, but I'm ready for it. I will stand by him by any means necessary. He is my love. I can't deny it any longer.

I suddenly felt something touch my entrance, and it was his member. I smiled. "I see dat' you are a bit surprised" He said. I nodded. "I wasn't expecting it so soon" I replied. He smiled. "Well, I am doing dis' quickly because I want to be wit' you. Always. I want us to actually be connected. Like we are now" He explained. I blushed. He means connected as in him being inside of me. I don't know if this is something ocward going on right now, or something holy, but all I know is that I want to save every moment I can to be with him, my heart requires it. I felt him going in deeper. "It sort of hurts, Julien" I told him. It does. Not to much, but a little bit. "Dat' is being ok, Marlene, it is natural to feel pain right now. Do not worry, because it will be going away shortly" He replied. I'll trust him on that. I let myself lay onto him and take his whole member in. This is hurting me a bit less, but I'm still not liking it. But, at the same time, him being inside of me is feeling like heaven. I love it, but it hurts at the same time. This is confusing. "Julien. Is it ok for pain and bliss to be happening at the same time?" I asked. He nodded. "Any feeling you are holding right now Marlene, is being natural. As I said, do not worry about it" He replied. Okay. I wont worry. I'll let the pain just..disappear!

I felt that his whole member was inside of me, and erect. I'm not feeling any pain anymore, in fact it feels a bit funny. "Are you feeling any more pain?" He asked. I shook my head. "Not anymore. What do we do next?" I asked. He smiled. "Be getting to da' fun part" He told me. Maybe he means the part when I..Woah! I felt him moving his member around in side of me and sliding in and out. Oh my god, this isn't what I thought was gonna' happen! But, this is incredible! "Is it feeling alright?" He asked. I nodded. "The best feeling I've ever had!" I responded. He quickly laughed. "Da' same for me, my darling" He told me. I laughed too. I felt him sliding it around and trailing it up and down. Oh my..this is just..fun.. "Be moving up and down, Marlene, it will feel a lot better" He instructed. I nodded. I began to lift myself up and down off of his member. Then I would return to it. He's right, this feels a lot better. A Hell of a lot better. This is just so..amazing!

"Are you liking it?" He asked. I nodded. "This is just..oh my god! Amazing!" I replied happily. He laughed. "Are you feeling someting'..someting' funny inside of OH..of you?" He asked. "Ugh..yes. Something..wierd..I don't know what it Oh!..is. Should we..stop?" I asked. He shook his head. "Dat' is being a good feeling, Marlene, let it go. Let dat' weird feeling go, and I will do da' same" He instructed. Okay.. I felt him slamming himself inside of me and I just felt that wierd feeling he was talking about grow. He said to release it, but what does he mean? Oh my god. I don't know what he means but that feeling is just wanting to go. "I think I know what you mean by releasing it Julien!" I said as I felt something weird flow out of me and onto him. "So do I!" He shouted as I felt him shooting back. I felt whatever was inside of me travel around. I took a couple breaths. I can barely move right now. I slowly lifted myself off of him and I returned my face to his. "That was fun" I told him. He laughed. "Dat', was da' fun of love" He replied. I smiled. "Yes. It was" I agreed. He took a couple breaths. "Are..you feeling okay, Marlene?" He asked. "I..feel fine. Never felt better. I guess I know what sex is like..now.." I answered. "Do you..tink'..dat' dose' wild feelings you had..will come back?" He asked. I shrugged slowly.

"I don't know, Julien..but I think my wild side..only wanted to share my true feelings..maybe..if I were to go out again..I would have a different attitude. My..carefree wild side, might not come out, because I don't have..anything to hide anymore" I shared. He smiled. "So..Wild is Natural" He spoke. "Huh?". "Wild is Natural. Da' wild in your body came out to share your natural feelings. Wild is Natural" He explained. I nodded. "That..makes sense" I answered. He kissed me. I closed my eyes. I let my body lay onto him and I just took in his pulled out and I held onto him. I'm exhausted now. "Goodnight, my king" I told him seductively. He huffed a laugh. "Are you really dat' tired?" He asked. I didn't respond. I'm way to tired to speak. I felt him slide his paw up and down my back. "I will be here in da' morning for you, Marlene. We are to be togeder'. Always" He said. I just purred. He huffed another laugh. "Goodnight, my darling. Da' Wild is Natural. Remember dat', Marlene" He said. I will. Wild is Natural.

**~Fin..**


End file.
